


The Ice, Fire and Light Trio

by Celestlian



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elams approach (kinda), Jackannalight, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Jack dates Anna and Nightlight. Anna and Nightlight fall in love and sleep together. Jack walks in on the aftermath. They all agree to a three-way relationship.





	

Jack had walked in on them. 

 

At first, he was shocked. He sat down in the chair, staring at the boy with white hair and green eyes and the girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, watching as they slept. He was sure he'd give them hell after this. 

 

Or would he? 

 

I mean, he did date both of them without the other knowing. If anything,  _they_ would probably be pissed at  _him_ _._ Angry redhead was not someone to mess with. 

 

He worried a lot during those ten minutes of thinking. When he saw them wake up, he watched them. Both teens gasped on seeing Jack staring at them. Immediately, the girl got up to explain. 

 

"Jack, I-" 

 

"Jesus!" The winter spirit turned away. Blushing, Anna quickly put her robe on. She then walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Jack." 

 

"I didn't know you did this." 

 

"You didn't tell us you were dating the other," Nightlight pointed out calmly. "But yes, it was bad of us to not tell you." 

 

"How long?" He turned to them. Nightlight had put his pyjama bottoms on. 

 

"Um...we've been seeing each other for two weeks." Anna rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. 

 

"So..first time?"

 

"Yeah. We met two years ago though." 

 

Jack's jaw dropped. "You met before I even dated you both?" 

 

"Uh..." It was Nightlight's turn to go red. 

 

Jack chuckled at the two teens.

"Well," he said, getting up. "Mind if I join you guys?" 

 

Anna's blush increased tenfold. 


End file.
